POKEMORFZ
by Stupidfic
Summary: TEENS GET KIDNAPED AND TURNED TO POKEMORPHS! OMG ORIGINALITY!
1. KIDNAPED

-1Rebecca was taking her usual walk down the street at night. Her mother told her not to keep doing that as eventually something bad will happen. The teenager wondered what could possibly go wrong.

Then she got kidnapped.

Once Rebecca woke up, she noticed she was inside some sort of glass tube with two gruff men outside at a laboratory looking at her.

"Pokemorph subject number 3 has awakened" one man said, "release her."

The tube opened up and it's occupant fell to the floor. She was about to stand up but suddenly gasped. What was once her perfectly tanned skin was now light purple fur. Not only that, but she also saw that she had cat-like features such as a tail and large fox ears.

"Holy crap I'm half Espeon!" Rebecca shouted.

"Yeah, a naked half Espeon" the other gruff man said with a goofy grin on his face.

Rebecca looked down and yelped. She was in fact naked, and quickly covered her feminine areas with her arms to hid from the men in front of her.

"Three questions" the pokegirl shouted to the others "who are you guys, where are we, and why the hell am I an Espeon humanoid?"

"We are members of Team Crazy" said the first man "and this is our secret base. You are one of the few experiments involved in Project Pokemorph to create beings that are half-humans and half-Pokemon."

"Experiment?" Rebecca screamed in shock and anger "I didn't want to be some experiment! Couldn't you have used your own members instead of random civilians?"

"We would have" the first grunt answered "but… uh… we're also aware of the… downsides as an experiment."

Rebecca was about to ask what kind of downsides, but she was soon escorted to a room beforehand. Inside the room were other people that appeared to have been part of the human/Pokemon fusion project. There was a Salamenace, a Weezing, a Clefairy, a Mightyena, and a creature she couldn't identify. Since there was nothing better to do, the Espeon decided to talk with the others.

"Uh… hi" she said to the Clefairy half-breed "I'm Rebecca."

The Clefairy fusion turned to Rebecca and squealed "HAY I'M SALLY! OMIGOSH DON'T I LOOK SO KAWAII?"

"Err, yeah" Rebecca said to the hyperactive Clefairy girl. She looked at the other half people and asked "so who are the rest of these guys?"

Sally looked to remember who everybody was and then replied "OKAY UHHH THE MIGHTYENA GUY IS JACK. HE DOESN'T TALK A LOT AND HE ACTS ALL TOUGH AND WHATEVER. SAY HI JACK!"

The Mightyena looked at Sally and muttered "fuck you bitch."

"OKAY THANKS JACK" Sally said showing Rebecca the next person. "THIS WEEZING PERSON IS JIM."

The Weezing half-breed held up his hand and said "hello" with Rebecca smiling and waving back.

"YEAH JIM IS KINDA FULGY SO LET'S MOVE ON!" shouted Sally, ignoring Jim's pissed off look as she took her friend to the bizarre creature. "NOW THIS IS LARRY THE HEDGEHOG!"

"Larry the… hedgehog?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah about that" the hedgehog spoke for himself. "You see, the administrators of the Project Pokemorph are huge Sonic the Hedgehog fans and decided to make me a hedgehog for no other real reason. How they managed to make me a hedgehog as no DNA of them exist in this Pokemon world is beyond me."

"WHATEVER" said the Clefairy girl, "AND THAT SALAMENANCE IS WHO I CALL AL."

The cat-like humanoid looked at the dragon-like humanoid and noticed his primal behavior.

Rebecca decided to ask "what's up with him?"

"AL IS WHAT YOU WOULD CALL AN EXPERIMENT-GONE-WRONG-AND-TURNED-INTO-A-UNCONTROLLABLE-KILLING-MACHINE" replied Sally "YOU MIGHT WANT TO BE CAREFUL WITH HIM BECAUSE SOMETIMES… OH SHIT!"

The Espeon girl turned around to see what was wrong and was pinned down by Al. He then punched her in the face multiple times.

"NO AL NO!" Sally yelled, whacking him with a newspaper "BAD AL, SIT! SIT!" The Salamenace humanoid roared and crawled into a corner. "MAN AL HIT YOU GOOD" spoke Sally as she sat beside Rebecca "MIND IF I STROKE YOU?"

Rebecca was confused with the sudden question but the nodded in agreement. Sally cheered and took unusual pleasure in petting the Espeon Pokemorph.

It was gonna be a long night folks.

-

To be continued.


	2. TESTD

-1Rebecca awoken from her uncomfortable slumber on the cold, hard ground. She looked around and saw she was still an Espeon Pokemorph, and was with the rest of the sleeping fusions. Among the ones she was looking at, Jack the Mightyena was who she was most interested in.

Despite the fact the two didn't know much about each other, she had a bit of a crush on him. She had no idea why, maybe it was because of his attractive wolfish looks, or his tough emo personality, or maybe the author just made her fall in love with Jack because he's an unoriginal bastard.

But whatever the reason, Rebecca liked him, and that's all that really matters. With a sigh, the humanoid Espeon laid her head on the ground and hoped to get a better sleep than last time.

"TIME TO WAKE YOU FREAKS!" somebody yelled. Rebecca woke up once again as a Team Crazy grunt whacked her in the head with a baton.

"Ow" she muttered as she rubbed her head "what the hell was that for?"

"It's time for your Pokemorph training you maggot" sneered the grunt "COME ON YOU PIECES OF CRAP GET UP!" The rest of the half-Pokemon half-humans groggily stood up, excluding Al who was still fast asleep. The grunt didn't tolerate this and whacked him with the baton. This, however, was a bad idea as the Salamenace became enraged and began tearing the grunt to shreds. "OH GOD HELP ME!" cried the once tough Team Crazy member "CALL THE GUARDS, HE'S EATING MY SPLEEN! OH GOD I WANT MY MOM OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

After security managed to pacify Al and clean the grunt's bloody remains, all the Pokemorphs were sent into a gym filled with all sorts of equipment. One of the objects was a large television screen, showing the face of a rather twisted-looking man.

"Greetings my fellow experiments" the man said "my name is Dr. Crazy, and I am the head of Team Crazy. Today I wish to test your abilities to see if the project was successful or not. If you pass, you shall be part of my elite soldiers. If you fail, well… hehehe… you don't want to know. Good-bye."

The screen turned black, the Pokemorphs were soon sent to began their training.

TEST ONE: COMBAT

Jack stood as ten robots armed with multiple weapons were approaching him. "Pathetic" he said to himself. In an instant all the robots were destroyed and had teeth marks on them.

"Test one passed!" yelled the grunt who was viewing the tests.

TEST TWO: AGILITY

Larry the hedgehog swiftly moved in the obstacle course while dodging all the traps. He moved past falling stone blocks, jumped over a bed of spikes, did a Matrix under flying spears, and went through a ring of fire. He finished the course in ten seconds, and decided to show off by doing it over again!"

"Test two passed!" the grunt shouted.

TEST THREE: STEALTH

Sally snuck through a dark maze, looking left and right for any guards to sneak past. She was about to continue on ahead until she asked a question.

"WAIT, WHAT I'M SUPPOSE TO DO AGAIN!"

"Your suppose to retrieve the flag at the end of this maze" the grunt whispered, trying not to gain the guards' attention.

"WHAT!" the Clefairy girl asked again.

"I said your suppose to retrieve the flag at the end of this maze!"

"WHAT!"

"Your suppose to RETRIVE the FLAG at the END of this MAZE!"

"WHAT!"

"**GOD DAMMIT BITCH GET THE FUCKING FLAG AT THE END OF THIS FUCKING MAZE!**"

"OH OKAY!" Sally said cheerfully. She turned around and saw all the guards looking at her. "HEY! HOW DID KNOW WHERE I WAS!"

"Test three failed" the grunt sighed.

TEST FOUR: APPEARANCE

"Test four failed!" said the grunt right as the test started.

"WTF?" Jim the Weezing morph questioned "I didn't even do anything!"

TEST FIVE: INTELLIGENCE

"What is one plus one?" asked another grunt.

Al answered by screaming.

"Test five failed!" shouted the first grunt. The Salamenace Pokemorph didn't like this and smacked the grunt with a metal chair. "Uh, did I say failed? I meant passed" the grunt said before passing out.

TEST SIX: USING A PHONE

"Hi, is this Pokeroni Pizza Palace?" Rebecca asked over a phone "Okay, good. I would like your special pizza combo number four, no sausages, and with bread sticks. Location? Uh, Team Crazy Secret Base, at Route 666. Alright, thanks."

Twenty minutes later the pizza came. The Team Crazy grunts started eating the pizza, analyzing for anything wrong. Awhile later, the grunt viewing the tests came up to Rebecca with pizza sauce on his face.

"Test six passed" he burped.

"So one question" the Espeon morph spoke up, "what was the point of the sixth test anyway?"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS" the grunt shouted before licking the pizza sauce off. He then looked at the test results and had a look of confusion on his face. "Well it appears you guys got half wrong and half right. It will take some time before we decide if you passed or not."

Rebecca sighed as the grunt left and then sat on the floor. Her stomach growled, and she was very hungry. She then noticed a slice of pizza held in front of face. The half-Espeon looked up and was surprised to find out it was Jack holding it.

"You want the last one?" he asked her.

"T-thanks" Rebecca softly said as she took the pizza. She was about to it before Al knocked her out and ate the slice himself.

-

To be continued.


	3. ESCAP

-1It was already four hours and yet no sign of any report if the Pokemorphs have passed or not. Rebecca was tired of waiting, so she decided to use her psychic powers to listen to the guards stationed outside of the training gym. How she managed to hear the guards through solid walls and able to know how to use the ability AND have it even though Espeons aren't actually able to do those things I do not know, and I'm too lazy to type reasonable answers.

"Hey George, can I ask you something?" the Espeon girl heard a guard say.

"Yeah, what?" replied another guard who was most likely George.

"Well, I've been here for only a few days so I don't know everything…"

"Spit it out man!"

"Okay! Okay! Yeesh! Anyways, what I want to know is why we have to kidnap people for experiments instead of using people who work here?"

"That's a very good question, but the answer might freak you out."

"I think I can handle it."

"Alright, but I warned you. You see, Dr. Crazy last name is called crazy because he performs illogical and inhumane experiments, it's what he DOES with the experiments is what makes him Dr. Crazy."

"Like what, world domination or something?"

"Nope, not even close. He has sex with them."

"…"

"Yeah, he's a creationphile."

"…So wait, those Pokemorphs were made…?"

"To have sex with."

"But hold on! I mean, I might understand the Pokemorphs and all, but I've read what experiments Team Crazy has created and a lot of them have to be exceptions, like the Shadow Pokemon…"

"To have sex with."

"What about the battle mechs?"

"To have sex with."

"Or the zombies…?"

"To have sex with."

"Diet orange juice?"

"To. Have. Sex. With!"

"Oh dear god, I hope those Pokemorphs passed their training tests."

"It doesn't matter if they do."

"Huh?"

"If they passed or failed, those mutants are going to have a life-scarring experience with Dr. Crazy. The only really they had to do a test if they 'useful' in bed."

"Holy…"

That was enough for the psychic to hear. Just to make sure everyone heard her and got their attention, Rebecca screamed "**WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE DR. CRAZY'S BITCHES!**"

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Even me?"

The Espeon morph nodded, and the rest gagged.

"Well the hell with this place then" the half-Mightyena growled.

"But we can't escape this gym!" shouted Larry "the only door out of here is locked on the outside, and I only knew that now for some reason!"

Sally said "HOLD ON I GOT AN IDEA!" and walked towards the door and knocked on it. "EXCUSE ME, CAN I GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"There's one inside there" a guard yelled at the other side.

The Clefairy girl thought for a moment and said "YEAH, BUT UMM… IT'S HAUNTED. BY A POTTY GHOST!"

"Potty ghost?" the guard shouted to himself "let me see for myself!"

When the guard unlocked the door and opened it, the Pokemorphs plowed through him and ran off.

Hitting himself on the head, the guard muttered "potty ghost. How stupid am I to believe that!"

"Actually, she wasn't lying" said the potty ghost.

Meanwhile, the half-breeds kept running, and soon enough the entire base were aware of their attempts to escape and grunts armed with guns came to make sure the mutants wouldn't succeed.

"Open fire!" shouted the leader of the grunts as he and the rest fired upon the Pokemorphs.

One grunt, while still shooting, decided to ask "why aren't we using our Pokemon to stop the experiments?"

The lead grunt looked at the lower ranked grunt and replied "because pistols are better than intelligent beasts that can use the power of the elements, duh!"

Then Al came and smashed their heads together. The other grunts soon fell afterwards.

"I'll use my speed to look for a way out!" the hedgehog morph said before running off.

The others encountered more heavily-armed Team Crazy lackeys yet continued to flee. There was a slim chance the Pokemorphs could avoid all the bullets fired at them. However, the Weezing morph by the name of Jim 'volunteered' to be a meat shield as Jack held him and took all the shots while the rest were behind him unharmed.

Larry zoomed back to the others. "I found the way out, follow me!" he said before zooming off again. After knocking out and killing a few grunts, the Pokemorphs managed to escape the secret base and went into a forest.

"Oh boy" muttered the grunt leader "Dr. Crazy's gonna make my ass sore for this."

Deep in the forest of Route 666, the experiments gasped for air after all that running.

"YAY, WE'RE ALIVE!" cheered Sally.

A choke was heard, and everybody looked at Jim. Hundreds of bullet wounds pierced his dark purple skin and black blood leaked everywhere.

"Remember… me… as a… hero" Jim choked as he vomited. Then he died.

"Screw you, freak" Jack muttered. And with that the more attractive Pokemorphs walked off.

-

To be continued.


	4. KIDNAPED AGIN

-1The five Pokemorphs were still hidden in the forest, doing their own things. Rebecca was setting up camp, Sally was smashing up berries to use for shampoo, Larry was out fighting someone named Robotnik, Al was viciously attacking wild Pidgey, and Jack was acting all angsty.

"God damn it I hate being a freak!" the Mightyena morph complained. "This new body sucks, this forest sucks, this planet sucks, this universe sucks, this fan fiction sucks, EVERYTHING FUCKING SUCKS!"

Sally jumped with a startle and said "DON'T YELL! YOU MIGHT GET SOMEBODY'S ATTENTION!"

Jack grumbled "what do I care? I can just beat the crap out of them. I mean, it's not like there's a way to stop me."

And then he got captured by a poke ball.

"OH NOES!" cried Sally before her and Rebecca and Al got captured too.

Just then Larry came back and eager to say something. "Ah man guys you couldn't believe what happened" he started. "So I was destroying all of Robotnik's robots and stuff, and then he comes with this flying vehicle in an attempt to kill me. So I destroy it too and he tries to flee in a smaller vehicle, and this is where the funny part comes in. I hit the vehicle hard enough to tip it over, and Robotnik falls into a bed of spikes right on his… balls? What are these poke balls doing here?"

The hedgehog half-breed got captured too. And out from the bushes came the culprit, a mere Pokemon trainer!

"Well would you look at that, Pikachu" the trainer said to his Pikachu who was by his side "I caught five of them legendary Poke-Mans!"

"Pikachu!" replied the Pokemon.

"With these Poke-Mans I'd sure be popular, not to mention all the gym badges I could get."

"Pika?"

"Hmm, that's true, what with those bad guys like Team Vile or the Flying-type Federation around, we'd sure be in a pickle carrying them Poke-Mans."

"Pika pika!"

"Good idea Pikachu! Let's bring them to mama's and ask what to do!"

In Rebecca's point of view, the world of a poke ball was an empty place. She floated aimlessly in a dark void where time and space were but a dream. The Espeon morph was getting more and more desperate to be with somebody and wondered if this is how her Ninetales felt like when inside a poke ball for so long. Of course, it doesn't really matter as her Ninetales died in a helicopter accident long ago.

And what seemed like eternity in the blank dimension, Rebecca was soon released. Her and the other four Pokemorphs found themselves inside a very tidy kitchen.

"Aw, they're adorable!" the trainer's mom cooed.

The Pokemon trainer asked "so can you take care of the Poke-Mans for a while?"

His mother answered "of course sweety! Now you and your Pikachu go have fun, okay?"

The trainer nodded and both him and his Pokemon went off. The experiments were completely confused as hell.

"who wants dessert?" the lady asked holding a freshly baked pie.

The Pokemorphs shrugged and decided to eat. Their new home wasn't so bad and the mother was rather kind. They got good food, clean clothes, warm baths, and the mother even let Al use her as a punching bag. And soon enough it was already night, and the half-breeds were tucked in five comfortable beds.

"Good night" the mom, with a black eye and broken teeth, whispered as she closed the door.

Rebecca was a little tired, but she couldn't sleep. She looked where Jack was sleeping and couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew what she had to do.

Rebecca loudly whispered "Jack?"

"What?" grumbled the Mightyena morph.

"I have to get something out of my chest."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, you see, umm… I… I…"

"Spit it out woman!"

"I… love you"

"…"

"Jack? Are you still awake?"

"I'm awake. The truth is Rebecca, I kinda love you too."

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"So… wanna make out?"

"Hell yes!"

The Espeon girl leaped from her bed and landed on Jack, kissing her boyfriend fiercely. The other three Pokemorphs watched the entire scene and then looked at each other.

Sally shouted "I LOVE YOU LARRY THE HEDGEHOG!"

"Come get some sugar, baby!" Larry said as he ran up to make out with her too.

Al stood in place as two pairs of Pokemorphs frenched each other, having no idea what to do.

"Mammals" the Salamenace morph sighed as he went back to bed.

-

To be continued.


	5. TEH FINL FIHT

-1A grunt of Team Crazy sweated as he walked down the hall. He was heading to Dr. Crazy's office, which veteran grunts call the 'death room.' Anyone who comes in could only come out without their virginity intact. As he arrived to his destination he could hear faint noises of god knows what on the other side. With a gulp, the grunt knocks on the door.

The sounds in the office stop, and the grunt gets a little nervous and says "s-sir? I have news of the whereabouts of the Pokemorphs."

The door slowly creaked open, revealing nothing more than an eerie darkness. And out of this darkness came Dr. Crazy, wearing nothing but black leather undies! The mere lackey shuddered at the sight of his boss, but he was thankful Dr. Crazy came out of his office instead of the grunt going IN.

"Where are they?" Crazy asked.

The Team Crazy member paused a moment in fright, then squeaked "they have been sighted on the outskirts of Poop Brown Town, at a mother's house I believe."

The doctor grinned. "Good, send our forces to retrieve them, they won't come back without a fight. And also prepare my helicopter, I wish to punish them personally. Now if you excuse me, I must get dressed. EVERYBODY OUT!"

Leaving from the office were a few male grunts, a few female grunts, a couple of Pokemon, a couple of Digimon, some regular animals, a little boy, a police officer, a robot, a car, an alien, a Xenomorph, a Predator, Spiderman, some Goombas, the Mario Brothers, Sonic the Hedgehog, Master Chief, Gordon Freeman, Megaman, Superman, Ultraman, Megasuperultraman, Godzilla, the Simpsons, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Donkey Kong, the VG Cats, a bunch of Yu-Gi-Oh cards, Jack Sparrow, Eric Cartman, Ronald Mcdonald, the Taco Bell dog, Beavis and Butthead, Timmy Turner, Danny Fenton, Jerry Springer, Elmo, Big Bird, Bert and Ernie, Quagmire, Britney Spears, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Krypto the super dog, a Cyberdemon, Cloud, Sephiroth, Scorpion, Sub Zero, all the Power Rangers, Dracula, Frankenstein, Chuck Norris, Mr. T, Frosty the snowman, Santa Claus, Rudolph the red-nose reindeer, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, Dexter, the Powerpuff Girls, Bloo, Ben Tennyson, the Teen Titans, God, Satan, and your mom.

That sight would forever haunt the grunt for the rest of his life.

An hour later, the forces of Team Crazy were nearing their targets. Planes filled with soldiers flew overhead, while jeeps and tanks moved below. Pokemon marched with grunts side by side, armed to the teeth with weaponry. Mechs clanked and stepped over trees, and a giant trained monster was summoned from the depths of hell. All of these things were now surrounding a single house, which was being protected by five beings that were half-human half-Pokemon.

"Looks like this is it" Rebecca sighed.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Sally sobbed.

"Well we sure aren't going to surrender" Larry said.

"Let's kick their asses!" Jack shouted.

Al gave out a warcry.

The Pokemorphs charged at Team Crazy, and Team Crazy charged at the Pokemorphs. This was it. The last stand. The end of it all. One side fighting for domination, another fighting for freedom. Whoever wins, the battle would be in history books for years to come.

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Then it was over before it even began. A nuke had unexpectedly went off and killed everybody. The purpose of the fight ended up as a pointless losing tie. The reign of Team Crazy was gone, and their research and data was lost forever. Nobody would be the wiser if they ever existed, excluding the burnt remains on the battlefield.

And hovering over the nuked land in satisfaction was none other than Jim, still alive from such a fate as his!

"Weezing morphs always win" he said.

-

THE MORAL OF THE STORY IS: NEVER LET ME WRITE POKEMORPH FANFICTION!

EDN!


End file.
